


Divagate

by orionCipher



Series: IgNoct Week 2017 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: Day 6Simple: Stars & Sea





	Divagate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matatabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matatabi/gifts).



“Octopi are extraordinarily clever and crafty creatures.”  
Someone had told him that once - Navyth maybe? – but he’d just filed that away for another day, another time.

Noctis wasn’t exactly known for his deep sea fishing skills, preferring to stay firmly grounded when casting, so imagine his surprise when a few tugs on the line were met with several, _even harder_ jerks back.

He was just off the Caem coast, enjoying the cool spray with a little predawn fishing. Grouper, he figured, or Barramundi if he got lucky; just a little something for a nice breakfast, maybe lunch if he caught a little extra.

That was an hour ago. Now the black and starry sky is starting to get a hint of warm purple at its fringe, and Noctis is terrified his rod is going to break given the angle it’s bending at. He wants to cut the line but if he lets go, even for just a bit to grab his pocket knife, the pole will be dragged under.

He’s just about to pop the spool – letting it tug the entire line down should be just enough time to grab the knife – when an obscenely thick tentacle ascends from the water and lands itself on the tip of the fishing pole.

Take it, he decides, take the rod.

He’s barely unfurled his fingers and it whips from his hands, immediately plunging under. It was nice, he thinks, but he’ll buy another.

Maybe stick to lake fishing for a while.

 _Fuck_ the sea.

But then the rod is spit back out, flung at his feet with the line fully rewound and the lure still, somehow, amazingly, intact. Noctis is torn between ‘Snatch and run!’ and ‘Witchcraft!’ so he just.

Stands there.

Confused.

A little scared.

Not at all paying attention to the tentacles coming from the side, wrapping delicately around his boots and lingering just above his pants.

Ignorant to the shadow looming in the water , and then… Surprise!

“Gotcha.”

He’s upside down, hat tumbling to the rocks below, swinging by his feet somehow.

“Seems like I’ve caught quite the haul.”

Noctis twists in search of the voice, becoming a little more frantic at the sight of the tentacles slithering further up his legs.

There!

Nestled at the very center of some very unsettling appendages is the man who’s been talking to him – who’s caught him – and he’s smiling. Pale skin, brown hair, green eyes that practically glowed, and, Noctis swallows, _those abs_. He can’t tell if he’s blushing or if that’s just where all the blood _not_ in his forming boner is going, but it’s enough to make him forget to fear the limbs just south. _What he wouldn’t give to bite those abs, Six take him_. Transfixed he doesn’t notice he’s being reeled in and lowered until he’s almost face to face – and what a lovely face it is – with the man.

”I think I’ll keep you,” he says in that fucking sultry voice – why isn’t he touching him again? – and Noctis half screams “Yes please!” without thinking. The other man is surprised, eyes widening before he bursts into a hearty laughter and Ifrit’s _balls, that smile_.

Little Noct agrees.

He’s righted, dropped into the writing nest of tentacles, and if he could _just_ get his dick under a hand– _control_ , under _control_ \- and stop thinking about all of the eclectic porn that’s been prepping him for this very day sitting on his hard drive, then maybe he could get a name. 

“Alright, then I suppose introductions are in order.”

Fuck yes.

“Ignis Scientia, at your service.”

“Noctis! I-I’m Noctis! Caellum. Noctis Caellum.”

Oh, right, “Lucis.”

 _Smooth_.

Ignis laughs some more, and Gods Noctis could rudder a cruise ship at the rate this thing’s going.

“You know, you’re taking this,” Ignis gestures to himself, “extremely well.”

And Noctis, eloquent speaker that he is, just vomits up the very first thing that comes to mind.

“You’re really hot!” Gods, it’s prom all over again.

More laughter, with _dimples_ , he was going to nut himself dry just _thinking_ about this, his dick’s already giving his pants button a run for its money. A tentacle tip waggles in front of him and he’s _done_.

“So, Noctis, now that we’ve gotten the pleasantries out of… the… way…”

It was an accident, he’ll say. He just… fell on it. With his mouth. And the force of the fall caused a… spontaneous…suckling reflex. _Completely_ plausible.

Glacion’s tits he’s fucked six ways to Sunday but, he thinks, it was worth it, as he swallows around the writhing tip. Ignis is stock still, but the skin on his tentacles is slowly cycling from it’s lightly patterned purple through the whole of the colour scale. And Noctis is…still sucking. He’ll stop when Ignis either pulls out or kills him, maybe both?, and swirls his tongue over the still present tip.

Several minutes pass and Noct is starting to see the tiniest jerks and ripples in the tentacles so he opts to push his luck.

“Ouo oo-,” he gently dislodges for a second, watching the rope of spit thin before snapping from the curling limb in hand, “Sorry. Uh, would you. Would you like to uh… Go? Um. Somewhere? Together! I mean, you know, uh…” _Come on, Noct, pull it together!_ “Would you like t-to come back to… my place?” He rasps.

The tentacles are slithering all around him again, wrapping him like a gift and getting a little _frisky_.

Ignis is all but purring – _could octopi purr?_ -“I think mine’s closer, and I doubt we’d want any… interruptions, so hold on tight,” and pulls Noctis into his arms.

“IthinkIjustcamemypants!” 

He had, and with a smug laugh Ignis took him and his short refractory period home to get… _better acquainted_.


End file.
